Reactions
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: set at the end of the finale, right after Cuddy takes House to Wilson. Back in House's office, House prepares to leave, and the others find out his secret. Cameron is hit especially hard, and Chase is there for her. Chameron T for "romance" theme


June 12, 2009

Friday afternoon

Reactions

When Wilson, Cuddy, and House entered House's office, they found the Vicodin addict's team waiting there for him. At once, they all knew that something was wrong. The dynamic doctor barely noticed his comrades, looking more through them than at them. He said nothing as he mechanically rummaged through his things, collecting books and putting everything else away. As he went, he pulled bottle after bottle of Vicodin out of their hiding places and handed them to Cuddy. The team watched with mouths hanging open as House cleaned up and surveyed his office one last time.

"House?" Chase took a single step toward his former boss, who ignored the Australian.

"He's really leaving," Foreman deduced, laying a numb hand on Chase's shoulder.

Wilson and Cuddy's silent sorrow, though, was all too evide3nt to Cameron. "Guys," she addressed them, "what's going on?" Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say – and who should say it. But Cameron couldn't wait. "What's wrong with House?" Cuddy opened her mouth to explain, but was at a loss for where to start.

"I'm psychotic," House murmured through his trance, speaking as if in a dream, searching for some elusive point of interest within the confines of the room.

Thirteen scoffed. "We've known that since day one."

Wilson shook his head. "No; he's… really…."

Suddenly, the truth set in with the team. Foreman's hand dropped. Chase's eyes widened. Thirteen shook her head in disbelief. Taub could not suppress a small "oh." Cameron, though, did not quite understand. Seeing her confusion, Cuddy looked her in the eyes and said five words the girl did not want to hear. "Wilson's taking him to Mayfield." Cameron gasped, then let out a shaky breath. She did not move from her spot as Wilson and Cuddy led House out of the room, only looking up from the ground to watch House nod his goodbye. She did not follow when, one by one, the team members headed out for the night. She did not feel Chase gently squeeze her shoulder on his way out; she couldn't feel anything, and for once, she didn't want to pretend that she could. After everyone else had left, she still stood in her spot, fighting to understand the terrible emotions that had just begun to infiltrate her heart… emotions that had reopened wounds she thought had healed once and for all.

Chase was waiting for the elevator, head against the wall, when he realized that he had left his jacket in House's office. Mentally, he kicked himself, having already been frustrated by the strange new emotions he could not fight off. He headed back as the elevator approached his floor, his frustration peaking as he realized that he would miss his ride to street level. He never had a chance to explode, though, for it was then that he saw Cameron.

She stood alone in the middle of the office, staring straight ahead, fighting a losing battle with her anguish. A tear slid down her cheek, glistening in the sunlight, and Chase's frustration instantly dissolved. He froze in the doorway. "Allie?" When she looked up at him, his heart broke. "Chase," she managed; and he had her in his arms in a moment. At last, she let herself cry, sobs racking her body as Chase held her close. "It's okay," he sighed, as much to himself as to his fiancée. "We'll get through this. Together." Her grip on him tightened.

"That's what my husband said when… they found the cancer," Cameron choked out.

Chase softly kissed her hair. "This is different," he assured her. "I promise, everything will be all right. As long as I live, I will love you only, and I will never leave you."

Cameron pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I know, but you can't know – "

"I can't know what will happen. I know; but I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing _does_ happen." The determination was evident in his voice, and Cameron smiled at this last confident assurance. Chase, sensing her change of mood, smiled back at her for a moment before lifting her face to his for a tender kiss.

"I love you," Cameron half-giggled when they parted.

Chase's smile grew into a grin. "I love you, too." The statement could not have been truer. Taking her hand, he motioned to the door. "What say you to leftover chicken parmesan… our apartment… in, say, about forty-five minutes?"

Chuckling, Cameron finally left her spot. "I think that sounds terrific!"

"Great!" With that, Chase led Cameron out of House's office one last time, this time with his jacket… and without regrets.


End file.
